A Perfect Kind Of Christmas
by Lauraa.Ann
Summary: When Penelope Garcia knows she will be spending her second Christmas alone she creates an elaborate facade so to convince herself that she will be happy during the holiday season. But when Morgan learns of this he does everything in his power to make it the perfect Christmas and while doing so uncovers some deeply hidden feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Perfect Kind Of Christmas**  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

The lights sparkled all around. From various trees, from garlands, for signs, no matter where Penelope Garcia looked they were in the corner of her eye. This made her smile, Christmas was finally beginning. It was December 1st and today was the first day of advent and therefore she was wearing all red in order to being festivities, from her glittering red Wizard of Oz boots which shone in the reflection of the lights to her dazzling, cosy red winter coat with white fur lining around the hood and sleeves, she was ready.

It was Sunday and her day off so she had decided to join the crowds and take in the atmosphere of the holidays. It was not even midday yet there were hundreds of determined shoppers pushing past her in the street not caring if they hit innocence passers-by with their large paper bags filled with various goodies which would be revealed in twenty four short days. She crossed the road away from the shops and headed towards the sound of singing that could be heard from the park, it was not long before she reached the band stand where twenty little frozen children bundled up in mittens, scarves and gloves clutched their song sheets tightly and sang their little hearts out to Hark the Herald Angel Sing. She smiled and listened to them with the small crowd which had gathered until their rendition of We Wish You A Merry Christmas had come to an end and their grey haired teacher stopped conducting and turned and bowed before encouraging the children to do the same, Penelope clapped loudly as the children were ushered off to receive hot chocolate and a gingerbread man as a reward.

Garcia couldn't help but think that was the true feeling of Christmas as she wandered back towards the centre of town; she had always loved Christmas, it was her favourite time of year, the twinkling lights, the cheesy songs, the soppy films, the beautiful decorations, the delicious food, the cosy feeling and of course spending time with loved ones. She wanted to make the most of this year, she wanted to make it the perfect Christmas, she was on a mission to get the fullest tree, the most elaborate decorations and the biggest presents but she knew deep down it was all a façade.

This year, just as last year, she would be spending Christmas alone.

Last year, she tried to convince herself, was worse. It was her first Christmas without Kevin in four years and therefore there was a hole but Rossi had offered his hand of friendship, he refused to return to Italy for another Rossi family Christmas and therefore she spent December 25th with him. This year she had no-one, she couldn't have another Christmas with the BAU team feeling sorry for her so she told them that she was returning home to California over the holidays. This of course was a lie. She had not contacted her family in California in over twenty years and she did not wish to start now, her mother had no family, she never met any of her step-father's and as for her step-brothers they disappeared to college when they were eighteen and she never saw them again, except for their father's funeral.

Penelope took a deep breath as if to remove all the negative thoughts from her mind, she held her head up and began to walk through the main shopping mall in the city. Every shop was enticing her to enter, with captivating window displays and large SALE signs it took all her will not to be dragged over and consumed by pretty things, she had a schedule to keep. In the centre a Christmas tree reaching to the third floor of the mall towered above her, with glittering baubles larger than her head and shining lights making it a most awesome sight. It was moments like this that made her forget her dismay. That is why she needed to get out of her apartment and spend the 1st December recapturing the spirit of Christmas.

She was headed towards one of her favourite places in the centre of town, a little café which is usually looked over by passers-by who would rather go to the expensive high street chains of Starbucks or Costa. As she approached she could see that they too had gone all out for the season, there was white material acting as snow on the window ledge, a small tree decorated in one corner of the window ledge and a sleigh in the other with white lights hanging perfectly around the edge. Inside the sweet smell of coffee filled her nostrils and stared at the garlands which hung above her head and the distant sound of 'Santa Baby' playing on the radio, she smiled and took her usual seat by the window where she could watch the world go by.

"Usual Penelope?" a man in a Santa hat called from behind the counter in a thick Italian accent, there were less than ten customers and all of them she had seen before so the atmosphere was a lot more laidback than most cafés she had been in and she loved it.

Garcia smiled at the man's attire and nodded, "yes please Roberto" and she watched him return the smile before disappearing into the back. She rested her chin on her hand and looked out of the window, as expected there was the bustling of shoppers taking advantage of the beginning of the festive season to start purchasing gifts for loved ones seemingly in fear that if they did not do so now they would not be able the nearer the date.

Through the blur one figure caught her eye and as Roberto placed her coffee on the table in front of her her heart began to melt a little. It was a natural occurrence, it had happened every day for the past nine years, she had learnt to live with it and ignore the feelings her heart was trying to allude to. The ring of the bell alerting that someone had entered or exited the café turned her attention from the window and there he now stood in front of her.

"Hey Baby Girl!" Derek Morgan grinned broadly sitting opposite her, dressed in a large, dark winter coat, black jeans and thick walking boots he was the epitome of perfection.

As usual she hid what she was thinking behind a huge smile and a twinkle in her eye, "how's it going good looking?"

He shook his head, "trying to get through this circus was a nightmare, are you sure it's only 1st December?"

"That's right sweet cheeks, only twenty four more days of madness before some sense of normality returns to our lives" she smiled again, "you know you love it really"

"Hmm, I'll argue that one with you later, now we need to find Christmas gifts for my Mom and sisters" he said taking a sip out of Garcia's coffee.

She frowned and pulled the mug back towards her taking her own sip, "after nine years of helping you choose presents for them how is it that I know exactly what to buy and I've never met them whereas they are your family?"

Morgan smiled and placed his hand over hers on the table, "because you are a goddess woman, my Christmas goddess!"

She rolled her eyes but placed to her hand to her chest and beamed, "oh mon chere, what would one do without constant compliments from one so handsome?" she hastily finished her coffee and stood up, "come on then, we've got work to do"

Penelope paid Roberto at the counter and wished him a Merry Christmas before heading towards the door, "are you going to buy your family presents as well angel?" Morgan asked as he held the door open for her.

She stopped momentarily, it was all going so well but having to lie to her best friend in the world was the hardest thing to do but it had to be done, "of course precious, I'll see what's around" she linked her arm through his, "but you are the priority today" and with that they wandered down the decorated street arm in arm Penelope hiding all her worries behind her largest smile allowing the façade to continue and not darken her days just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Perfect Kind of Christmas**  
**Chapter 2**

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows already, it means a lot.

* * *

Clutching a delightfully hot cup of coffee in a seasonally decorated takeout cup Penelope Garcia exited her trusty orange convertible Esther. Smiling at the white, sparkling scenery of the frosted morning she swiped her identification card which allowed her access into the FBI headquarters as she did every morning. Christmas was creeping ever closer and that empty, solemn feeling was still sitting in the back of her mind nagging at her from time to time but whenever it began to move to the forefront of her thoughts she pushed it further away. Upon entering the warm building she removed her red jacket and winter accessories which she had knitted herself to reveal a sparkling festive jumper with smiling reindeers. She took a sip of her coffee and let the hot liquid flow through her body giving her extra warmth as she stepped into the elevator which would take her to the BAU floor.

Penelope beamed as the elevator opened to show her friends sat at their desks through the transparent glass doors. She walked through and continued smiling as she sat opposite her best friend, placing her coffee onto her neat and organised area.

"Good morning my beautiful creature" she grinned.

J.J. raised her eyebrows at her friend's attire but simply smiled in return, she had learnt a long time ago never to question Garcia's fashion sense, "you sound very jolly this morning" she sighed.

Garcia frowned, "and you don't, why aren't you jolly? Christmas is coming you know"

She nodded, "I know that's why I'm not feeling particularly jolly. Henry has gotten to the stage where he's now old enough to want to do all the Christmas activities and neither me nor Will have the time to take him to everything no matter how much we want to. I really wanted to make it special as well, this is his fifth Christmas and he now fully understands the concept and wants us to take him shopping to buy us presents and write to Santa but I don't know if we will be able to do everything"

Garcia placed her hand on her friend's, "you know I will take him to do whatever you or Will can't, what are Fairy Godmother's for after all!"

J.J. smiled and squeezed her hand gratefully, "thanks Garcie"

"And next time, please just ask me, you know I'm always happy to spend time with my number one Godson! So what are your plans for Christmas?" she asked.

"My Mom is coming for Christmas Day as usual but it's Will's brother's turn to have his Mom for Christmas so it'll just be the four of us but it will be nice" she said as Reid turned on his chair and to join their conversation.

Reid nodded, "sometimes small Christmas' are the nicest, it'll be just me and my Mom again this year, I might see my Dad but a few phone calls and a one meet up a year doesn't classify a relationship" the women heard the sadness in his voice and they both knew it wasn't because of his Dad, it was because this time last year he probably saw himself spending his next Christmas with Maeve and now he had to live with the fact that he never would.

"Are you talking Christmas plans?" asked Morgan who entered the bullring followed closely by Rossi, Blake and Hotch, he smiled and walked towards the group looking for an excuse not to return to his office to complete the mountains of paperwork that were waiting for him. He sat on the edge of the desk and placed his arm lazily around Garcia's shoulder, "I am returning home to see my beautiful mother and sisters on 23rd December and I look forward to a scrumptious dinner with all the trimmings and lots of presents waiting under the tree for me"

The other agents followed close behind and situated themselves around J.J.'s desk, "I am braving having some of my family come over from Italy, I refused point blank to return to the whole clan of Rossi's I've never even met before so I am opening my house up to them. Whether they actually come is a different matter!"

"Rossi, do you not get along with your family?" Blake asked.

He shook his head, "some of them are great, a few cousins, an aunt or two who are still alive and well but our family is so big that it is a nightmare to visit them and remember everyone! What about you Alex? Just you and James?"

She nodded and smiled, "yeah, he'll actually be able to stay home longer than just Christmas Day this year which will be nice, he comes home from Boston on 23rd December too"

Reid looked up at their Unit Chief who looked as if he wanted to take some authority and ask everyone to get back to work but he didn't have the heart to ruin their talk of Christmas and therefore remained quiet, "what about you Hotch? Is Beth coming home from New York?"

Hotch looked up and shook his head ever so slightly, "no, she's going to spend Christmas with her family, it'll just be me, Jack and Jessica" he replied shortly, obviously upset at the fact that he spent little enough time with his girlfriend as it was so to not be able to spend the holidays with her either hurt.

Penelope soon found that the area of conversation was becoming overwhelming, the thought of her loneliness was completely taking over her mind no matter how much she tried to push it away. She knew she had to retreat to the comfort of her lair immediately before her emotions began to seep through.

She stood up rather abruptly and flashed a quick smile, "I better get to work, I've just realised I have one hundred and fifty million things I need to do today, see you later my pretties-"

Morgan held her wrist before she was able to disappear, "hey hey hey, not so fast Momma. You haven't told us your plans for the holidays?"

Garcia's heart sank, this was the question she was trying to avoid. She was a terrible liar and she was in a room full of profilers. She hoped if she kept it short and charmed her way out then no one would notice. She plastered a smile across her face, "I'm going to California, one of my stepbrothers invited me to his Hollywood style condo for Christmas and I was not about to say no, goodbye oh brilliant ones" she gave a short laugh before turning on her heel and allowing the smile to vanish.

She walked hastily to her office before shutting the door firmly and collapsing into the back of it, tears began to fall down his beautifully painted face. She had tried to be strong but the truth was she had too big of a heart to be able to shut out the pain of being alone at Christmas time. Hearing how happy her friends were going to be during the holidays made her smile but she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her chest. Why couldn't she have a family to spend the most joyous time of the year with?

After composing herself, Penelope dried her eyes and sat at her desk, she couldn't feel sorry for herself when there was work to be done. For once in her life she hoped there was a case so it would distract her from the hurt she was feeling. Her eyes scanned the screen which was filled with case files until one caught her eye and she knew it was the one she needed to deliver to the team immediately. Families in Maine were being brutally murdered before Christmas and it needed to be stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Perfect Kind of Christmas**  
**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was Friday, the team had been gone for four days and were very close to catching their unsub. Garcia stifled a yawn with the back of her hand as she entered her office that morning, she had had only 3 hours sleep after working long into the night to find the link between the families that were being murdered. She sipped her coffee and began typing frantically, she needed to do everything in her power to catch this man, no family should be taken so early in life, especially not at Christmas. She would make sure he didn't hurt another person.

At midday she was no closer to finding the missing link and she was becoming more and more impatient and frustrated, the sharp ring of her phone burst her bubble of fury,

"Hello?" she snapped slamming her finger on the answer button.

"Garcia are you ok?" J.J.'s voice called down the phone.

She sighed, "yes, I'm just grumpy from lack of sleep and I need to catch this guy because it's not fair, these families shouldn't be killed like this…"

"I know, listen I don't have any further information for you but I need to take you up on your offer, I promised Henry I'd take him to the Santa's Grotto tomorrow but it doesn't look like we'll be finished on the case so would you take him?"

Penelope smiled for the first time that day, "of course I will Jayje, he'll be fine, we'll have a great time at the Grotto…" she trailed off, a thought suddenly occurred to her, what if that bastard was a Santa? "I'll call you right back I've got to go!" she cried pressing the end button sharply.

After several hours of digging and phone calls to extended family members Garcia was able to collate information which shown the pattern that each of the children had visited the Santa situated in the local mall over the past month. She was unable to access the name of the murderer in a red suit who was supposed to be the epitome of happiness and joy as he was employed on a seasonal basis and they had made the decision to pay him in cash rather than with a monthly cheque.

There was nothing further Garcia could do but go home and sleep, in the morning she received a text from J.J. explaining they had caught the man responsible before he could cause anymore destruction. She smiled at the text and lay back against the soft pillow, her text also said that they hadn't finished everything so she still wouldn't make it back to take Henry to the Grotto but of course she would fulfill her Godmotherly duties..

She reluctantly pulled herself out of the warm solace of her cosy bed and wrapped herself in her fluffy winter dressing gown and slippers before pushing through her beaded curtain to get to the kitchen. As she waited for her morning coffee to brew she admired the decorations in her apartment, to distract her from her bad thoughts she may have gone slightly over the top but that was how she liked it. She had gone for a pink and green theme keeping with her original lifestyle, in the living room there were twinkling multi-coloured lights around a green garland over her mantelpiece and mirror with her childhood 'Penelope' stocking hanging from it and jolly, smiling Santas sat in front of the electric fire. Matching garlands were hanging around the top of her walls and there were strategically placed pieces of ribbon to hang the Christmas cards she had received from, then on each table there were ornaments of reindeers or snowmen that she had collected over time. The centre piece of the room though was her white and pink tree which she had taken the most care over. She poured out her coffee and glanced around and though the warm, fuzzy feeling of Christmas was filling her heart, underneath their was still a sadness that she couldn't discard no matter how hard she tried. She just had to push it as far away as she could and enjoy the day with her Godson.

* * *

"Auntie Penelope look! Look! Look!" Henry cried tugging on her arm, pulling her across the car park to the magical world that lay behind the overly decorated door.

Garcia couldn't help but smile, "I see it, I see it! I think Santa is waiting in there just for you"

His little face lit up, his cheeks were flushed from the cold air despite being wrapped in hat, scarf, coat and gloves to shield him from the frosty morning, "you really think so?"

She nodded, "I know so, I happen to know Santa personally"

His mouth dropped open, "how do you know Santa Auntie Penelope?"

"Why, do I not look like an elf to you?" she said putting her hands on her hips in mock horror, she looked down at her seasonal red and green attire, personally she did think she would pass as an elf but her Godson frowned and tilted his head to the side in deep thought.

"Kinda" he said finally screwing up his nose, "but you can't be an elf, you work with Mommy and Mommy doesn't work at the North Pole"

She crouched down to his level and held his hand, "that is very true but Santa needs his own computer genius to help him fly around the world on Christmas Eve" she stood back up and pointed at the door, "now come on, I know how much you want to get inside!"

Through the doors, the whole room glowed. Fairy lights shone from every tree and every garland as they joined the back of the queue of excited children and their equally as excited parents. At the front there stood a lady dressed as an elf with a badge on which revealed her name was 'Claire', she smiled broadly at each child as she handed them their golden ticket which let them into see Santa and get their own photo with him and receive a special present.

Once they reached the front Claire the elf grinned down at Henry, "why hello!" she chirped resting her hands on her knees as she bent down to his level, "what's your name?"

"Henry, Henry LaMontagne" he replied quietly looking up to his Godmother for reassurance.

She continued to smile, "well Henry, have you been a good little boy this year?"

He nodded giving her a half smile, gaining a little confidence in the overly enthusiastic woman in his face.

"You should have no worries then! Santa can't wait to meet all the good children and reward them with presents" she explained nodded her head so the bell at the end of her hat began to jingle, "now your Mommy just has to pay and then you will get your extra special golden ticket to see Father Christmas"

Henry let out a small giggle and looked up at Garcia, "that's not my Mommy, she's my Auntie Penelope, my Mommy is fight bad guys"

Claire smiled sympathetically at Penelope to apologise for the misunderstanding which she immediately returned but inside her heart began to ache. There were times that she wished she had her own son just like Henry, she loved the bones of him but she would only be Auntie Penelope and she was pushing forty, babies wouldn't be an option for much longer, and she didn't have the means to have one with her current situation anyway.

She swiftly pushed the thought to the back of her mind along with her worries of loneliness in the near future and opened up her large sparkling handbag and pulled out her purse, "how much are you costing me this time trouble?" she laughed, she would never begrudge paying for anything for Henry, it wasn't as if she had anyone else to spend her money on.

The little boy soon began tugging on his Godmother's arm again as Claire handed him his 'extra special golden ticket', "have fun Henry, follow the snowflakes on the ground to get to Santa's house" she cried behind him as he dragged Penelope into the artificially created winter wonderland.

"Wow!" he cried as he walked along the large snowflake stickers beneath his feet, there were animatronic elves, reindeers, polar bears and penguins all with moving heads and bodies which sat in reams of fluffy cotton wool which acted as snow in the scene. He placed his hands on the barriers and the grin would not leave his little face as every turn of a corner would be "look at this Auntie Penelope!" or "have you seen this?" or "it's really moving Auntie Penelope, isn't that clever?"

Garcia simply enjoyed seeing him so happy and as they reached the sign that read 'Santa's House, only nice children allowed', underneath there was a notice which said 'please check Santa's electronic nice list to see if you are can come into his magical home'. Henry looked down at the screen below and concentrated hard before he gasped.

"Auntie Penelope! That's my name! I'm really on Santa's nice list!"

She smiled back at him, 'the wonders of technology' she thought, there was a reason that computers were her best friend. Several years ago this would not have been possible but now Claire Elf learns the child's name upon entry, she types it into her computer so it appears on the 'nice list', and that simple idea makes a lot of children incredibly happy.

The queue in front of them moved rather quickly and soon they were next to enter Santa's house, a man wearing the same attire as Claire looked at Henry and smiled, "hey there, my name's Billy and I'm one of Santa's elves" he looked at his iPad which had the same list as on the screen, "well you must be Henry! What are you going to ask Santa for for Christmas Henry?"

He furrowed his tiny brow in thought, "when I wrote my letter to Santa I asked him for a bike…" Garcia let out an internal sigh of relief as that was what J.J. and Will had bought him several weeks earlier, "but…" he began but the tinkling of bells cut him off.

"Sorry Henry but you'll have to save it for Santa Clause cause it's your turn to see him next" elf Billy explained ushering them both through the door. Inside was a scene imitating the inside of a cottage was portrayed with a picture of a roaring fire on the wall, a beautifully decorated Christmas tree with presents wrapped in coloured paper sitting underneath in one corner and in a red furnished armchair in the opposite corner sat Father Christmas complete with the thick red suit, black shiny boots and long, white beard. Naturally, the 'elves' on the other side of the room with a camera ready to make a further $10 a photo were ignored.

"Ho ho ho! You must be Henry, I've heard a lot about you little man. Come along, don't be shy, come and speak to Santa" the old man chuckled, Henry looked back to Penelope who nodded encouragingly before he shuffled towards him and allowed him to pick him up and place him on his knee. "So Henry, you've come with your Auntie Penelope today?"

He nodded slowly, "yes she said she's one of your computer elves"

Santa chuckled again giving Garcia a wink, "well yes she is, but we don't want everyone to know, only the most special people get to know Santa's secrets! Now Henry, why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas"

"I wrote you a letter asking you for a bike but I don't mind if I don't get that anymore" he replied, Penelope's ears pricked up, 'uh oh, what would his parents have to buy now with such little time before Christmas?' she thought with worry slowly edging its way back into the forefront of her mind. The little boy lowered his voice to not much more than a whisper, "what I would really like for Christmas please Santa is for there not to be anymore bad guys in the world. My Mommy and Daddy catch bad guys cause if there wasn't anymore bad guys they wouldn't need to be gone lots then my Mommy and Daddy can be home with me when I'm not at school or at soccer"

Garcia heard every word and her heart broke. Not just for Henry but for J.J. too. She knew how much her best friend tried to be there for her son but with her job it just wasn't possible. Hopefully as she knew J.J. wanted to make the most of the Christmas season when she is away from work then both Henry and his Mom would be satisfied without her feeling guilty.

Santa looked at the boy and nodded, "I don't know if I can remove all the bad guys but I will do all I can to make you happy this Christmas Henry" Garcia smiled, he didn't know the position that the child sat on his knee was in with both parents in in law enforcement but still he utilised his position and made Henry trust in him which is what a Santa should do, "now because you've been such a good boy you're going to get a special gift from my sack under the tree and we're going to get a photo together which you can keep forever, ok?"

Henry nodded and smiled for the camera and as the photo developed he jumped down off Santa's lap and picked a green wrapped package from the sack. After Penelope had collected the photograph Henry waved his little hand, "Merry Christmas Santa" he called as they were leaving.

Santa looked quite taken back, it was probably very rare to hear a child wish him a Merry Christmas amongst the greedy, selfish children that can come through the door but Henry LaMontagne was one of the genuinely kind ones, "Merry Christmas Henry and have a very Happy New Year"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Perfect Kind of Christmas**  
**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was early evening by the time Garcia parked outside LaMontagne household with seasonal decoration and lights covering the outside. The lights were on, 'Will must be home from work already' she thought as she picked up the Henry's bag from the front seat before turning to see her little Godson snoring lightly in the back. She smiled and reached over to shake him gently, "Henry, we're home" she said just loud enough for him to flutter open his eyes, he gave a small yawn, undid his seatbelt and exited the car still half asleep.

Penelope knocked on the door and there was soon movement from inside the house, slowly the door opened and inside stood a beautiful, tall, blonde woman who could only be…

"Mommy!" Henry cried suddenly wide awake and he flung himself into J.J.'s arms.

She held him tightly and kissed the top of his head, "baby I've missed you so much" she whispered.

"I missed you too Mommy, I met Santa today and he gave me a present, can I put it under the tree?" he asked as she placed him back on the ground.

J.J. nodded, "but Henry I think you need to say something to Auntie Penelope before you tell us all about your day"

He then turned on his heel and ran back towards his Godmother throwing his arms around her legs, "bye bye Auntie Penelope, thank you for today, I love you"

She bent down and kissed his head, "I love you too, I'll see you really soon" and with that he had run into the living room to place his special gift under the Christmas tree.

J.J. shook her head and smiled, "thanks for today P, he obviously loved it, do you want to stay for a coffee?"

"No it's ok, he's been fabulous as always but I have things I need to do, I'll see you on Monday" she leant into her and hugged her tightly, "goodbye my love and tell that hunky husband of yours I said hi and I miss him, I haven't seen him in a long time!"

Her best friend laughed, "I will do, goodbye Garcia!" she called as Penelope walked back to her car. She had not even had a chance to start the engine when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

'_Hey Baby, fancy jingling some bells tonight?"_

Garcia stifled a smile, oh if he only knew. She texted back immediately, her thumbs typing so furiously that they were a blur.

"_I think that can be arranged sugar, you bring your candy, I'll bring my cane"_

She could almost hear him laughing before her phone began to vibrate again.

"_A cane huh? I'd hate to think what you'd be capable of with one! Are you free to come and help me wrap presents for my Mom and sisters? You know I'd just mess it up"_

She sighed, it was only a matter of time until he asked her, he asked her every year, not that she minded of course.

"_You would love to know what I'd be capable of with a cane! But of course I would be most obliged to come and help you sir, as we both know you and your large man hands are not able to complete such a task as wrap a sweater"_

Merely seconds later her phone began to vibrate with a response once more.

_"Thanks Momma, I'll be at yours ASAP"_

* * *

Garcia drove slowly through the light snow that had begun to fall from the dark evening sky. She could feel the tyres slipping slightly from beneath her and she gripped her steering wheel tighter as if to gain more control.

"Come on Esther baby, we've fought snow before, let's just get home and everything will be ok" she spoke softly to her car.

Just ahead she could see cars beginning to creep a little faster, the road was clearer.

She smiled and stroked the dashboard, "that's my girl"

Penelope parked in her usual space outside her apartment and noticed a familiar large black car parked further down the road. She looked up at her window and saw that the lights were on inside, she smiled to herself and shook her head.

As she pushed open her front door she saw the figure of Derek Morgan sat cross-legged on her rug angrily cursing at a scrunched bit of shiny wrapping paper which he had thrown across the room to join the pile of others.

"Having trouble?" she mused as she placed her bag onto the couch and crouched down to join him.

He grunted in response and threw the burgundy jumper for his mother down in front of him stubbornly.

Penelope shook her head, she had been wrapping his presents for as long as she had known him. Although his big, strong hands were good for many things, wrapping gifts was not one of them.

"Go and make some steaming hot beverages Hot Stuff, I've got this" she waved him off.

His demeanour completely changed, he grinned and leant over and kissed the top of her head, "you are a goddess woman!" he cried as he leapt up and headed into the kitchen.

"You better not think this letting yourself into my apartment unannounced is becoming a regular occurrence though" she said raising her eyebrows at him, "that key is for emergencies only Derek Morgan"

He looked innocently at her, "this was an emergency, I'm going home to Chicago in a week and I needed my best girl on the case"

Garcia bit her lip as he turned around, "what about Savannah?" she said with a slight edge to her tone as she tore a piece of tape off to seal the paper together. She always tried so hard to conceal her jealousy when Morgan had new girlfriend but he had been with girl quite a few months now and things were starting to look serious.

He then leant over her shoulder and placed the cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her, "like I said, I needed my best girl on the case" he smiled kissing her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and leant back against his legs as he sat on the couch behind her, "you've done a good job on the decorating in here baby" he nodded looking around the room.

"I do try" she grinned, tying the red ribbon into a bow over the beautifully wrapped present, "where's your sisters' presents? And I assume you've got something for Savannah?" she added through gritted teeth.

Morgan put his hands behind his head, "how do you know me so well? They're with that pile of paper... I tried to wrap them first..." he began sheepishly, "as for Savannah I've sorted that myself"

"At least you can do something!" Garcia joked, inside she was glad that she didn't have to see what Morgan had gotten his girlfriend for Christmas she didn't think she could take the heartache of knowing that she would never get that.

"You'd be surprised! How about a film?" he suggested switching the TV on and began to flick through the channels, "oh Miracle on 34th Street is about to start, you love that film"

Penelope's head snapped up from concentrating on the bracelet she was wrapping for Sarah, she was surprised and touched that he remembered her favourite Christmas films, "sounds perfect, you get the popcorn big boy" she chirped slapping his leg encouraging him to get up.

"Ok but we're not starting it until you're finished because you're going to enjoy this film rather than doing my work"

"I'm fine-"

Morgan paused the screen, "-no arguments Penelope. If you're going to watch this film it's going to be in the comfort of under my arm on this couch enjoying the sweet delicacy of freshly popped popcorn"

She sighed, there was no point arguing with him, his sisters' presents were smaller so she had finished by the time he sat back on the couch with the bowl of popcorn anyway, she had even had time to spare to add ribbon and attach a gift tag.

* * *

When the end credits began to roll, as with every time Penelope watches the film, she had to wipe a tear away from her eye. She looked up at Morgan who she had been leaning against for the duration of the movie and smiled, his chin was resting on his chest and he was snoring lightly with his hand in the empty popcorn bowl.

"Hey sleepyhead" she whispered shaking his chest gently.

"Mmh?" he groaned as his eyes flickered awake, "oh sorry Baby Girl, I must've fallen asleep" he stretched and glanced at his watch, "I better get going, got paperwork to do on this case before Monday"

They both stood up and Garcia walked him to the door, "oh!" she cried rushing back to the living room where she gathered the wrapped gifts in her arms and handed them to Morgan.

"I'd forgotten about them, what would I do without you?" he sighed.

She took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek, "one can only guess my love because that will never happen, now go, be free, I'll see you on Monday"

He smiled after she opened the door, "I love you crazy girl"

"And I love you" she returned his smile until he had disappeared out of sight when she slumped against the closed door, '"if only you had any idea how much" she sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Perfect Kind of Christmas**  
**Chapter 5**

* * *

Garcia spun round on her chair in her office and marvelled in its Christmassy goodness. There was tinsel outlining each of her many monitors as well as fairy lights around her door and on the back wall. It was the morning of 22nd December, only three days to go. The team officially finished for Christmas at 8pm that evening, every other year they had not finished until late on Christmas Eve much to the disappointment of the team but this year their new boss Mateo Cruz was granting them an extended holiday. This suited Hotch and J.J. who for once could spend Christmas Eve with their sons and also Morgan and Reid who were catching the morning flight out of Virginia. It was the same time she was supposed to be gone as well. As far as anyone knew, she was still jetting across the country to California. For her, she wished she was working until 24th December, it meant she didn't have to spend extra days alone trying to fill up her time doing menial activities and wishing that she had someone to spend her holiday with.

She took a deep breath and looked over to the sack she had brought in earlier that morning, it was filled with the gifts that she had bought the team and their families. J.J. had named her the BAU's Mrs Santa Claus several years ago when she could no longer carry the presents in her arms so resorted to bringing them in a sack she had purchased. Garcia didn't expect presents in return, she didn't even want presents in return, just to see the happiness on her friends' faces which is rarely shown was enough for her. She turned back away from her bag of presents and faced her computer screen again, she knew that in the bullpen little or no work would be getting done by any of her colleagues and it seemed pointless to be scouring for new cases when the team would not be able to go for at least another three days. So to bide her time she began doing what she did best, updating her software, it had occurred to her if she began writing new software now that she could continue working on it for the next few days and forget about Christmas all together, which seemed her best option right now.

Penelope had not had a phone call or a visit from any of her friends all day and she knew she needed to get out of her office but by the time she looked up at the clock beneath her green shining glasses she realised it was already 7pm. Hurriedly she grabbed her sack and teetered along the corridor towards the bullpen to distribute her gifts, she smiled solemnly, at least she knew that her plan would work and she could discard Christmas Day all together if she continued working on her software.

As she expected, as she saw her friends there was little work being completed. Reid was shuffling a deck of cards with a large book open in front of him while Blake had out her book of 5000 crossword puzzles which she was already halfway through and J.J. was making what looked like a list of things to do over her time off. The other three men were tucked away in their offices but apart from Hotch she expected the same level of work to be done.

"Merry Christmas my lovelies" Garcia chirped as she skipped over to their desks with her sack over her shoulder.

J.J. grinned broadly, "I've been waiting all day for Mrs Santa Claus to arrive!"

"As have I!" Reid exclaimed abandoning his book turning to face them, "I'll go and see if the others are free" he added heading towards the row of offices.

"Garcia I felt bad last year and I feel bad again this year, you have gone to so much effort" Blake cried.

Penelope placed a finger to her lips, "Alex Blake, as the newest member of our family you still have much to learn and one of those things is that I am the Mrs Santa Claus of the BAU and with little family of my own I wish to cherish the family I have here and I shall do that by buying you all gifts at Christmastime"

She stopped as she watched Reid return followed by Rossi, Morgan and even Hotch who seemed relieved to have left the confinement of his office. Morgan stood behind her and squeezed her shoulder, "is it present time Baby Girl?"

"It certainly is oh beautiful one" she smiled opening her sack, "now the rule is the same as always, no gift must be opened before the 25th December" she stuck her hand in and shuffled through the wrapped gifts, "right…" she pulled the first beautifully wrapped package out and read the tag, "this is for Mr David Rossi" she grinned handing it over to him.

"Thank you Penelope" he called feeling the present for some indication of what might be hidden underneath the shiny paper.

The gift giving celebration continued as Garcia pulled out gifts for each of her teammates as well as one for Jack, Henry, Will, James, Beth and even the smallest present for Savannah. By the time they had finished the clock had chimed 8pm and the team began to bustle around collecting their belongings so to make a swift exit from the building and get home to spend more time with their families. Garcia did not partake in the fast movement and after lots of hugs, kisses and Merry Christmas' amongst her friends she picked up her sack and returned to her lair. Last year they had had a BAU Christmas party because they hadn't been on a case the weekend before Christmas this year they had only got back from a case the day before and therefore they had had to come in on the Sunday to finish the paperwork.

After picking up everything she wished to take home for the holidays at 8.30pm she made her way downstairs to the car park. Garcia had entered the elevator and the doors were about to close when a large hand wedged itself between them to prevent their closure. The doors slowly opened to reveal Derek Morgan standing there, "what happened to 'I'll meet you in your office and we'll walk out together'?" he asked folding his arms as he entered the lift.

"Sorry I must've forgotten" she said distantly, no matter how hard she tried to keep up the pretence she was so tired of everything that it began to seep into her demeanour.

Derek frowned and put his hand on her cheek, "hey hey hey, what's the matter with you?" he asked knowing something was obviously wrong.

Garcia gave a small smile and shook her head, "nothing I'm just tired"

Morgan didn't look entirely convinced but he shrugged it off, "yeah, I bet you've got loads of packing to do tonight, I'm nowhere near finished and I have about a tenth of the amount of clothes you have"

"Yeah" she gave a small laugh through the lie. Penelope was saved by the elevator reaching the ground floor, she only had to pretend for a few moments longer and then she was free to express her emotional exhaustion.

They walked in silence until they reached Esther, "I suppose this is you" Morgan smiled, he took her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it, "Merry Christmas Baby Girl" he whispered softly before kissing her cheek.

The chemistry between them was so fierce that you could light a match in the air and there would be the biggest explosion. Penelope swallowed nervously, her heart was beating out of her chest, there had been many moments like this before but never had one seemed so intense, "Merry Christmas Hot Stuff" she replied in barely an audible whisper as her mouth was as dry as sandpaper. Their eyes were locked. Neither of them moved or said a word for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only several minutes. There was a voice in her heart screaming for her to kiss him and she was almost swayed, she leaned a little closer until the voice of reason pushed her heart's voice aside.

'He has a girlfriend Penelope' the voice cried, 'don't ruin that for him'

With that she pulled away and turned towards Esther, "have a great time in Chicago my love, and wish the Morgans a Merry Christmas from me" she blabbered hastily before she rushed into her car with fiery red cheeks both from embarrassment and the from the heat between her and Morgan.

Morgan was unsure what had happened but stood their shock to her sudden reaction, "I will do", he managed to stutter. He continued to stand in the snow-covered car park until he could no longer see the glare of her tail lights.

'You almost had her' Derek's heart called to him, 'you almost had her'


	6. Chapter 6

**A Perfect Kind Of Christmas**  
**Chapter 6**

* * *

Derek Morgan smiled as he locked up his house which he was leaving dormant for the next few days as he was returning home to his family. As much as he loved his life in Quantico, Virginia, Chicago was his home and there was always something very right about returning, especially for Christmas. With his trusty old age pup Clooney in the safe hands of the LaMontagne household for the holidays and everything turned off inside he threw his bags into the backseat of his black SUV and drove away from his home.

There was one place subconsciously he knew he needed to pass, although Penelope had left for California several hours earlier he would still go out of his way to check that her apartment was alright. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he did. Maybe he just wouldn't admit it to himself. With ease he glided down the dark roads which were illuminated by sparkling Christmas lights, the snow had cleared and he would be long gone before it would be returning for the Christmas shower which the weathermen had predicted.

As he reached Garcia's road he slowed down until he was barely going above 10mph. He glanced up at her window and frowned as he could see all the lights were glaring through the curtains illuminating the morning gloom. He brought his car to a stop on the opposite side of the road and waited before entering. Penelope was an ecofreak, there was no way she would leave all her lights burning while she was away. Camouflaged in the shadows he sat in wait for any movement, he had plenty of time until his plane and he hated commercial flying so avoiding the busy airport would be preferable.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Derek was about to pull out his emergency key in order to make sure everything was ok inside when he saw a figure pass over the light. A snarl escaped from his mouth, someone was in his Baby Girl's apartment uninvited, oh would he give them a shock when he entered. He took his gun out of his glove compartment and crept quietly towards the apartment building, the cold air bit into him and he could see his breath clearly in front of his face. He inserted the first key into the lock and silently hurried up the stairs to Garcia's floor. He heard noises from inside her apartment as if the TV was on, a distraction, so no one would hear the intruder inside. He slipped the key inside and burst the door open.

He was met by a high pitched scream.

Derek frowned deeply at the scene in front of him. There sat in fluffy Christmas pyjamas with tears streaming down her face was Penelope.

"What the hell Garcia!?" he cried angrily.

She stood up, paused the screen and faced him wiping her face furiously, "I could ask you the same thing! This is my house!" she snapped.

"I was driving past on my way to the airport and I saw all your lights on so I was worried, why aren't you in California?" he asked.

'Oh no' Penelope thought. This was it, she was going to have to tell the truth. Fresh tears fell behind her red glasses, she sat back down on the couch and looked back at the projector which she had been watching before she was rudely interrupted.

"When I was little we had really nice Christmases" she began distantly her head not in her living room any longer as she began to delve deep into her memory to a time of Christmases from long ago, "the first Christmas I remember was just me and my Mom, I don't remember a Christmas with my biological Dad I was only a baby. I was five and she had only just met my step-father so he didn't spend the day with us, we were staying in an apartment right on the California coast, I remember how warm it was that day. We had gotten a plastic tree from the corner store, it was only small but we had made all our own decorations, it was beautiful. Being five all I wanted to do was open presents but my Mom took me by my hand, it must have been so early in the morning and she walked me down to the beach and we watched the sun rise. She told me that it was a sign that Santa had returned to North Pole and he had delivered presents to all the children of the world" Penelope paused and took in a breath, "we had Christmas dinner on the beach that year and I got a bear, Sunshine I called her after that morning. That was my favourite Christmas. It was our perfect kind of Christmas" she looked at her Mom's smiling face paused on the screen and a large tear fell from her eye, "I lied Derek, I haven't been home for over twenty years. My only loyalty I had was to my Mom, and she's gone. I used to spend Christmas Day with Kevin, last year I spent it with Rossi because he felt sorry for me, and I wasn't having that again"

Derek was speechless, he could not believe she would not tell him that she had nowhere to spend Christmas and his heart broke thinking of Penelope alone last year, thank goodness Rossi got through to her. His initial thought was to bring her to Chicago with him but on 23rd December there would be no flights left, he had seen Home Alone. There was only one option.

"Penelope. Listen to me right now. Go into your room and pack up whatever you need for the next few days-"

"-Derek I won't take pity" she interrupted shaking her head.

He put his finger to her lips, "I'm not doing this out of pity, I'm doing it out of love and friendship, now do as I say" he said insistently as he went out into the corridor and made the hardest phone call. He took a deep breath and dialled the number.

_"Hello?"_

There was a pause as Morgan gathered his courage, "Mom, it's Derek"

_"Derek baby are you at the airport? Are you on your way home? Everyone is so excited to see you, you haven't been home since that unfortunate business with Beauford all those months ago but we won't talk about that. Oh you'll get to meet Laurence, that's your Sarah's new boyfriend, it seems pretty serious, what's your girlfriend's name again? Susanna is it? Anyway I'll be nice to have a full house again-" _she babbled innocently.

Morgan's heart sank deeper and deeper, "-no Momma, I need to talk to you. I've just found out that Penelope is alone for Christmas…"

There was a moment of silence. Morgan couldn't bear it, he thought his mother was going to cry, _"Derek Morgan you better be ringing me to tell me you're staying there to look after that poor girl. I see you every Christmas and I have your sisters and Laurence and whoever the heck else wants to come over, you need to be with your Baby Girl, you can come over for New Year just don't you dare feel bad, you just give her the best Christmas, ok?"_

Derek stifled a smile his Mom always knew the right thing to say, "yes Ma'am"

_"Just give your old Momma a call to tell her you love her, oh and Derek, do me a favour and dump that nitwit Suranna cause if this isn't the perfect opportunity to tell that girl you love her then you never will"_

And with that Fran Morgan hung the phone up on her son. Derek walked back into the room and was surprised to find Garcia fully dressed with a large suitcase packed up next to her watching her projector again. Morgan sat beside her silently and put his arm around her before glancing round and realising that her tree was now half empty, he assumed that there were some decorations that had to spend Christmas with her. The two of them sat for over an hour watching Penelope's 10th Christmas. She had gotten a bike and had spent most of the film riding around on it.

Eventually the film came to an end and Morgan wiped Garcia's tears away, finding that even his eyed had watered a little as he felt his Baby Girl's pain, before turning off the projector, "come on" he said holding his hand out to her, "let's go and have another perfect kind of Christmas"


	7. Chapter 7

**A Perfect Kind of Christmas**  
**Chapter 7**

* * *

Morgan drove steadily back the way he had come to his house, he turned to his right to see that Garcia had already began dozing beside him with her eyes still red from crying. His heart broke once more at the sight, he wished he hadn't been so blind, he should have seen how upset she was, he should have seen through her act, how was he supposed to ensure her happiness if he couldn't even do that, what was he good for?

Dawn was vast approaching as the sun peaked over the houses, his flight to Chicago would be high in the sky by then but he had all he needed in the car beside him. He pulled into his drive and placed his hand on her shoulder, "morning baby" he whispered.

Penelope's eyes flickered open, "I wasn't sleeping, I was merely resting my eyes. You need to get on the next flight to Chicago" she yawned as she sat up straight.

"Well that's not happening, now come on let's get your things" he smiled already beginning to exit the car.

She sighed, this was exactly what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want anyone to know about her situation so they didn't feel sorry for her and cancel their plans. She just wanted everyone to be happy, she didn't matter. Garcia followed him out of the car where he was pulling her quickly packed suitcase out of the boot, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "no really Derek, you should be with your family at Christmas, you have been looking forward to going home for weeks, your Mom-"

"-My Mom said that if I didn't stay here and look after you then I was never welcome back in her house again, so that told me, now will you be quiet and get in the house hardhead?" he asked leaning towards her.

Penelope took a deep breath, "fine!" she said exasperatedly, she turned towards the house and frowned, "Derek there's no wreath on your door or any lights, I sincerely hope that's not a sign of what's to come"

Morgan opened his mouth to answer as he pushed open the door when a horrified gasp stopped him, "Derek Morgan! Why the figgy pudding is your house so plain?! It is Christmas Eve Eve!"

He shut the door and placed her bag on the floor and just stared at her as Garcia paced from room to room in disbelief upon realising each room was so bare and ordinary, "excuse me little Miss Picky if you hadn't forgotten I wasn't supposed to be here!" he cried but then he smirked and raised his eyebrows, "'why the figgy pudding'?"

Garcia's cheeks went pink with both frustration and embarrassment, "that is irrelevant! What about the build up? Did you not want to feel Christmassy?"

"Penelope, I'm never here, it would be pointless!" he protested.

"Irrelevant!" she repeated, "If I had a house I would not be misusing the opportunity to put lights up outside and have a proper mantelpiece to place a garland and up the stairs! You don't realise how many decorating opportunities you are neglecting!" she paused and looked at him, "that settles it, I simply can't leave your house now until it's decorated! Just because you are Scrooge doesn't mean your house can't look pretty"

Morgan smiled, he loved how adorable she looked when she was angry but then talked herself down from being angry because she didn't like being angry. It was little things that made Penelope Garcia, Penelope Garcia and what made him love her. He nodded, "ok, we'll go out and get some decorations-"

"-Yes!" she began pacing again listing the things they would need to buy off on her fingers, "we'll need tinsel, lights, garlands, baubles and other decorations for the tree-" she turned back, "you don't have a tree" she said slowly.

He shook his head, "ok that will be first on our agenda"

Garcia's face lit up, "right, off we go!" she cried and headed back out of the door. Morgan simply looked back at her in disbelief, having not stepped three steps into the house he just shook his head and turned on his heel and went back to make Penelope happy and hopefully to find his inner Christmas.

* * *

Morgan leant on the handlebar of the overly-packed shopping trolley which he was pushing slowly behind Garcia as she paced ahead of him analysing each of the trees which were left. She had already collected metres of sparkling gold and red tinsel, as she decided that would be the colour scheme of the decorations, as well as baubles, garlands, lights for indoors and outdoors and anything else that had caught her eye. They were in Garcia's favourite Christmas emporium which she had discovered several years ago and since then all of her decorations had been purchased there and she was eager to introduce Derek to its wonders.

Penelope sighed and tapped her black heeled boot impatiently, "all these trees are rather pathetic looking! Where are the perfect, tall pine trees? You have a high ceiling in your living room which is ideal for one of those types of trees!"

"Garcia as you have stated several times, it is Christmas Eve Eve, all the 'perfect' trees will have been sold by now" Morgan replied.

Penelope twitched her nose, she knew he was right but she had never had a real Christmas tree before, California had never been the right climate for Christmas trees which had adapted for cold conditions and she had not been able to fit one in her apartment. Of course she had marvelled in the beautiful smell of them but never had her living room been filled with pine so she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

Before they were both about to give up a young sales assistant had noticed their distress, "excuse me" he offered timidly, "are you looking for a Christmas tree?" he was shivering in the cold air, wishing he could have been chosen to work on the checkouts or in Santa's grotto rather than the frosty garden centre.

"Yes we are" Garcia smiled warmly leaning into Morgan as despite being wrapped up a lot more than the young man who's name tag read 'Steve' she too was feeling the cold.

He nodded, "there are a few really nice trees that I am supposed to put on sale later on today but I don't see the harm in letting you have one now, would you like to see?"

"Yes please!" she cried eagerly squeezing Morgan's hand in excitement as they followed Steve behind the wooden sheds where three tall, full, perfect Christmas trees stood. "Oh!" Garcia gasped at the sight of them, "Derek they're perfect, can we get one?"

Morgan chuckled, there was no way he was going to say no after spending most of the day looking for the 'perfect' tree upon finding it, "of course baby"

"Yay!" she squealed and she quickly told Steve which of the three trees she would prefer and then waited beside Morgan until their tree was wrapped and ready to be paid for. When Steve told them the total of all the decorations Garcia saw Morgan wince slightly, "I've got this Hot Stuff" she smiled pulling out her purse.

He shook his head, "don't be ridiculous, it's my house, my decorations-"

"-Yes but I'm making you buy them, you would be in Chicago if it wasn't for me, I owe you!" she protested.

Derek raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips adopting his macho pretence, "Penelope" he warned, "you don't owe me anything, I want to buy the damn decorations!"

Garcia equally screwed up her face in annoyance, "you can buy food or something else, the decorations are mine and if you don't let me then I'm going to call a taxi and I am going back to my apartment and staying there until I need to return to work" she said seriously. Morgan looked slightly taken back but she simply raised her eyebrow at him as to say 'I mean it Derek Morgan, don't mess with me'.

He held his hands out to the card machine to her, "it's all yours"

Steve laughed from behind the counter as Penelope paid, "I've seen some married couple tiffs since working here but I think you two win!"

Garcia looked up from beneath her blonde hair unsure whether to correct the young man or not, she opened her mouth when Morgan interrupted her, "maybe we should get a trophy or something Baby Girl?" he laughed putting his hand on her back. Penelope tensed slightly, why was he acting in front of this man? All he had to do was tell him the truth but instead he was pretending they were a couple? Maybe it was just a joke to him, it probably was.

* * *

"There!" Garcia cried happily as she stood proudly up the step ladder looking around at the result of her evening of decorating. Derek Morgan's house could no longer be called plain as the decorations were not over the top but instead beautiful and sophisticated.

Morgan poked his head around the front door, "you think you've done a good job in here, come and see outside!" he smiled before ducking outside again. Penelope grinned and quickly pulled her coat over her Christmas jumper and pulled on her fluffy slippers before following him into the cold evening.

When she got outside she saw that Morgan was stood in the garage as she moved back along the paved driveway to get a better view of the whole house, "you couldn't have been doing this the whole time I've been decorating inside" she stated.

"I had go out earlier anyway that doesn't matter now, are you ready?" he cried.

"Yes! Now hurry up, it's freezing!" she called through chattering teeth.

He beamed from within the shadows, "ok! Here is the Morgan and Garcia's Christmas light switch on extravaganza 2013, 3-2-1!"

Penelope laughed whilst Morgan flicked the switch in front of him and the whole house lit up, it was simply strings of white lights that lined the house but it added that extra bit of magic. Everything was dressed to perfect except one thing, the tree.

Once they had retreated back into the house, they both looked at the bare tree which stood tall in front of them as they sipped their hot chocolates, "where do we start?" Morgan asked.

Garcia glanced at the packet of multi-coloured lights on the floor, "there" she smirked knowing it would be him that spent a minimum of half an hour untangling the ball of lights as he had done with the lights outside.

Morgan closed his eyes in despair, "you are kidding me?!"

She smiled, knelt down and began opening the box, "we'll do it together"

The two grown adults sat on the floor and began to untangle the lights which incidentally meant the lights ending up being wrapped around themselves, both had tears in their eyes as they couldn't stop laughing at the fact they had managed to tangle them up even worse than before. Once she had composed herself Penelope sent Derek away as she believed she could do it herself with all her experience untangling balls of wool when she was knitting, sure enough when Morgan returned with a fresh mug of hot chocolate Garcia had already began to weave the string of lights around the tree. Once the lights reached the top of the tree, from the top of the ladder again Garcia began instructing a clueless Morgan of which decorations he should put on first.

"I haven't decorated a tree for years" Morgan admitted, "my Mom and sisters always do it before I get home. I haven't even got any sentimental decorations, they're all at home". Garcia suddenly felt her heart go out to Derek, all those years she had teased him about not having the spirit of Christmas when in fact he'd never had the chance to experience it properly.

Penelope clambered down from the ladder and opened her suitcase which was still sitting in the entrance hall, she pulled out a plastic bag and returned to the tree, "these are the only decorations I brought from home, we didn't really have any other sentimental ones, I think they were all thrown away after my Mom died anyway" inside the bag Morgan could see that they were the drawings of five year old Penelope on that sunny Californian Christmas morning. They had string attached to them so they could be hung on the tree and when he picked one up to place delicately on a branch he saw scrawled on the back was 'Penelope & Mom, 1980'. Morgan smiled, he was glad that Garcia was able to share that with him, he was about to put the drawing of Sunshine the bear on when he had an idea.

"Wait there, don't put anything else apart from your decorations on the tree" he called exiting the room momentarily. Garcia frowned in confusion but stopped after she placed her last drawing on the tree until Morgan returned his arms full of white card and pens, "we don't need all these fancy baubles, I'll take them back in the morning, this year we're making our own!"

Penelope was so touched by Morgan's gesture she wanted to cry, "thank you" she whispered, they both spent the rest of their Christmas Eve Eve creating their own Christmas tree decorations including cartoon drawings of each BAU member. Their tree was soon filled with colourful drawings that would always remind them of Christmas 2013 and neither of them got a chance to admire their work that evening as they both fell asleep on the couch with Garcia lying lazily against Morgan's chest to the soft sound of Christmas music playing in the background and the fire roaring to keep them cosy on the cold night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Perfect Kind of Christmas**  
**Chapter 8**

A/N - I apologise for the delay but with the hassle of Christmas and New Year I was unable to get this finished during the hype of the season but I am extended Christmas a little longer and I hope this makes up for the break and I still have two chapters to come. I hope you all had an amazing Christmastime no matter where you are or what you did, thank you for all your support for this little Christmas fic.

* * *

Garcia awoke in the soft comfort of Morgan's guest bed, she had slept there before but as she became more aware of her surroundings she realised the last thing she remembered was making decorations downstairs, she didn't remember going to bed. Looking down she saw she was fully clothed, Penelope was relieved that he had had the decency not to change her while she slept but she couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten from downstairs, she was far too heavy for him to have carried all the way up to the guest room.

After having a quick shower in the ensuite bathroom and changing into some fresh clothes Garcia skipped downstairs to find Morgan already cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas Eve Baby" he chirped as titled the frying pan he was holding so to allow the Christmas tree shaped pancake to slide onto her plate.

A broad grin spread across Penelope's face as she remembered it was Christmas Eve, the second best day of the holiday season. There was a lot of magic about the day, it seemed like a cliché and something you would only hear in movies but she truly believed it was a day for miracles.

"So…" Morgan began his first piece of syrup covered pancake into his mouth, "what are we going to do today? We can't really do anything outside until it stops snowing so heavily-"

"-Snow!?" Garcia's head snapped up and ran to the window to see that the scene outside was indeed coated in sparkling, fluffy snow and beautiful thick snowflakes were falling from the white sky rapidly, "can we go out later though please?" she begged skipping back to her pancake.

Morgan smiled, "of course we can" he paused momentarily thinking about what he would have been doing with his mother and sister's if he was at home, "are there any sort of traditions that you do on Christmas Eve?" he asked.

"Hm" Garcia pondered the thought, "there are some things that I used to do when I was younger but I haven't done them for years… I haven't really thought about it for a long time, it would be nice to do them again…" she trailed off.

Morgan nodded, "I'd like to do them with you, only if you want to of course, it's just because at home there are some things we've always done and I'd hate to break that tradition"

Penelope placed her hand over his and smiled, "I'd love to share in your traditions and to relive mine" she placed her knife and fork together on her emptied plate and turned fully on her bar stool to face him, "every year me and my Mom used to do Christmas baking, we'd make cookies and gingerbread houses, then we'd save most of them for Christmas Day but put one out specially for Santa by the fire with his milk like most kids do but in the evening whilst she read us 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' we were allowed to eat just one. During the day we would watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' and go to the carol service they would hold in our local park every year, and that was our Christmas Eve. What about your traditions?" she asked raising her eyes to look at him face on, was it possible to even look that beautiful in the morning?

Morgan shrugged, "the tradition was to not really do very much, Mom would prepare the food for Christmas Day, we'd play a few board games, I'd get angry when my sisters beat me" he smiled to himself, "we each have stockings with our names on that Mom knitted us when we were born and in the evening we'd hang them in front of the fireplace and we are always allowed to open one present of our choosing that was under the tree"

"We can do it all!" Garcia grinned broadly, "so we better get started" she cried as she leapt off the barstool and began to roll up the sleeves of her Christmas jumper, "oh do you have any baking things? Sugar? Eggs? Flour? Decorations?"

Morgan also jumped off his seat and walked over to one of the kitchen cupboards, "I don't personally but I think the box labelled 'BG's Baking Box' from the last time you made cupcakes here might be of some use to you"

"You kept it!" Penelope squealed flinging her arms around his neck, with haste she pulled out the box and began spreading the various ingredients and equipment across the worktop. Out the corner of her eye she saw Morgan begin to skull off out of the kitchen, "excuse me big man you're baking too, come on, grab your best pinny"

Derek shook his head, "I've told you before Garcia I will cook but I don't bake"

She narrowed her eyes, "you can bake and you will bake, you were the one who said we were upholding Christmas Eve traditions and we would do it together" she stuck her bottom lip out and batted her eyelashes, "please?" she pouted.

With little persuasion needed after seeing that look on her face Morgan also rolled up his sleeves and began kneading the cookie dough through his hands after a quick demonstration from Garcia. Despite their best efforts both of them, as well as the kitchen, ended up covered in flour and icing sugar but with broad grins on their faces as they created some interestingly shaped Christmas cookies and a lopsided gingerbread house.

They both collapsed onto the couch in the living room exhausted from their morning of baking and from laughing so much at the ordeal still sprinkled head to toe in white powder. Each time they looked at each other they began giggling again, after composing herself Garcia rested her head on Morgan's shoulder, "thank you for that, it means a lot"

"Not at all, I don't really want to know how awful they taste but I actually did have fun making them, especially the precise measurements of the gingerbread house, it was a lot of effort" he laughed.

Penelope smiled, "yeah…" she was ready to fall asleep again but her eyes caught sight of a gift that was not under the tree the previous evening, it was perfectly wrapped and obviously for someone special. Savannah. She brushed the thought away and the heartache away and sat up, "your turn, which tradition do you want to do first? Not the food, I think we should leave the kitchen for now, wait do you even have any food for Christmas dinner? You weren't supposed to be here-"

"Yes yes, I went out yesterday when you were decorating remember, I sorted everything so don't panic. Right, traditions… well it seems as if the snow has gotten lighter, shall we go to the park and embrace the weather and then have hot chocolate? All my traditions are more evening activities anyway" he asked.

Garcia nodded excitedly, "ooh yes please" and in a flash all the tiredness had gone, she had cleaned herself off, was dressed in her thick coat, boots, hat, scarf and gloves and standing by the door waiting.

It was another five minutes until Morgan joined her equally as wrapped up, "ok I'm coming" he shook his head at the impatience on her face and they left the warmth of his house to the enter the winter wonderland which awaited outside the front door.

Garcia linked her arm through his as the wandered down the empty snow-covered streets to the park at the end of his road, everything was so beautiful coated in thick white fluff. The air was so still as the snow had stopped falling and there was no sound except the crunch beneath their feet. They did a full circuit of the park and chatted as they observed children playing happily in the snow and couples walking hand-in-hand embracing the beauty of the day. Suddenly the sound of singing could be heard and they began to head towards the noise and there in the centre of the park was a carol concert.

Garcia turned to Morgan with her mouth open, "did you organise this?"

He laughed and shook his head, "how the hell could I organise this? I've been with you the entire morning since you told me, I did however know that they held a carol concert here on Christmas Eve every year and I may have suggested this particular park so you could relive another of your traditions"

Penelope hugged his arm tightly, "thank you"

"Stop thanking me silly girl" he muttered kissing the top of her head.

They listened to the carol concert and enjoyed singing along merrily with the rest of the audience before it came to a close. The pair walked slowly back to the house with the anticipation of the hot chocolate which awaited them.

"That's perfect" sighed Garcia as she took the first sip of the hot liquid from her mug, "time for your tradition now" she said as he sat beside her, "what board games do you have?"

Morgan looked at her sheepishly, "I don't actually have any"

Penelope placed her mug on the table and shook her head, "don't worry we'll fix this" she pulled out two pieces of paper and a pen and scribbled on one of them before taping it to Morgan's forehead, "we're playing 'Who Am I?' so you have to write someone for me"

He grinned and copied her actions and placed the other piece of paper on her head. After what seemed like endless pointless questions neither of them had realised that they had both had the same thoughts as Garcia had the name _'David Rossi'_ on her head and Morgan had _'Aaron Hotchner'_.

"Right!" she sighed exasperatedly, "I am a man, relatively old, intelligent, a celebrity of sorts, of foreign origin with facial hair and I am generally liked but not by everybody in society" she paused before glancing at Morgan's head, "oh for goodness sake! I'm Rossi aren't I?"

Morgan grinned, "yes!" he paused as the answers to his questions ran through his head and the light bulb went off in his brain, "a man who's serious, a workaholic, tall, intelligent, a family man but a good leader, damn I'm supposed to be a profiler how the hell did I not get Hotch?" he cried pulling the paper off his head.

"No need to get angry baby, great minds think alike and all that" Garcia smiled leaning against him, Morgan stifled a yawn, "time for 'It's a Wonderful Life' then?"

Morgan nodded but as soon as the film began to play he was already snoring lightly, Penelope grinned, she knew whilst she was watching her movie he would fall asleep and it gave her the perfect opportunity to finish his smaller present.

When end credits began to roll not only had she finished his present but it was also wrapped and all without him fluttering an eyelid. Garcia wiped the tears from her eyes and shook his leg gently, "hey sleepyhead, the film's finished and it's getting late, time to finish our Christmas Eve?"

His eyes flickered open and he glanced at his watch, it was almost ten o'clock, the day had flown by, "yeah we better try one of those cookies". He headed to the kitchen and slid two Christmas tree shaped cookies onto a plate and made a fresh mug of hot chocolate each, "right on the count of three… one, two, three"

They both bit into their cookies and were pleasantly surprised to find that they tasted nice, "well done kind sir, I shall now be asking your assistance on all my culinary ventures" Penelope giggled.

"Only because I had such a great teacher! Now story first then presents I think"

Garcia nodded, "ok, this is my Mom's copy, I always kept it and read it to myself every Christmas Eve" she explained pulling a tattered book with simplistic cartoon drawings on the front from the side of the couch.

She began to hand it to him but Morgan held his hand up, "this is your book Baby Girl, you should read it"

"Alright" she cleared her throat slightly and opened the first pages which revealed the drawing of a sleeping mouse in its hole whilst children slept in their beds, "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

"…But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!" Garcia concluded closing the book.

Morgan just looked at her, "that was beautiful" he whispered, "it's been a long time since I've heard that story, so simple but so iconic"

Penelope nodded and picked up the gift she had previously wrapped, "can I give you part of my present first please? You kind of need it now so it makes sense that that's the one you open but if you want to open something else I understand-"

"Don't be silly baby of course I'll open yours" he took the wrapped parcel she handed him, he felt through the paper that it was something small and soft, he was intrigued to see what it was. He carefully tore the red shiny paper off and beneath it was a small deep blue knitted stocking, Morgan's heart began to race a little faster as he turned it over slowly in his hand and saw the word 'Derek' stitched across the front, "Baby Girl…" he whispered at a loss for words.

"I know I couldn't get your real stocking and it doesn't really make up for you not having your real one but I knitted while you were asleep and I hope it is a good alternative for just this year at least-"

She was then stopped by Morgan placing her hand on the back of her neck and kissing her fiercely with as much passion and love he could muster into one kiss, he had been waiting so long for that kiss that he was going to kiss her as he had never kissed another girl before because she meant so much more to him than any other girl.

After seconds of pure elation and shock, Penelope's head won over her heart and broke them apart, "Derek!" she gasped.

"That Baby Girl, is the present I have been waiting a lifetime to give to you. Merry Christmas!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A Perfect Kind of Christmas**  
**Chapter 9**

* * *

Penelope's head was reeling, she was unsure if she was dreaming as this was a moment that had infiltrated many of her dreams in the past nine years. All she wanted to do was grasp the back of his head and continue what he had started, it was a flicker of perfection which could never be taken away from her and now she had tried it she was craving more. She had to shake her head fiercely, she held her arms across her chest pushing herself backwards so her back was firmly against the opposite arm of the couch to him.

Morgan tried to take her hand but she pulled it away sharply as a large tear fell from her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek, "don't do this to me Derek, please don't do this to me" she whispered.

Truly taken back at Penelope's crushed look of heartbreak upon her face Morgan frowned, "I'm really sorry Garcia, I didn't realise-"

"-You didn't realise what Derek? You didn't realise that it's not funny to play with people's feelings? I do not kiss men who are in relationships!" she snapped but leant back against the couch again, she didn't care anymore, "no matter how much I love them" she sighed.

Morgan closed his eyes, she really didn't understand, he should have explained, "Penelope, when I went out yesterday to get the food I met up with Savannah and I told her I had to end it with her. I realised it wasn't fair to be in a relationship when I'm in love with someone else" Garcia lifted her eyes to meet his and he gave her a small smile, "Baby Girl, I have been blind for so long hiding how I truly feel but the truth is I love you, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before, I love you more than any man has ever loved another woman. When I saw how crushed you were yesterday morning my heart shattered and I knew that I wanted to spend my life making sure you never had to feel alone again because I want you to be mine"

Penelope looked at him with her large brown eyes wide and still filled with tears, "Derek please don't be lying to me, I know the type of girl you go for… and that's not me. I'm ordinary, geeky, eccentric, loud and far too large-"

Morgan leant over the top of her and silenced her with a kiss with as much passion as they had just experienced, Garcia's heart continued to race, the feeling that was rushing through her body was indescribable. He balanced himself over her as he held onto the arm of the couch, "don't you dare ever say you are not good enough for me ever again, you are my kind of perfect and you always have been. I wouldn't care how you looked whether you had two heads or seven arms as long as you were you" he smiled and lowered himself slightly so she could feel his breath over her face, "but for the record you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me"

Garcia swallowed as she felt her cheeks getting redder and redder, "are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Morgan grinned, "I can pinch you if you like baby"

She reached up and stroked his face, this times tears of happiness began to roll down her flushed cheeks, "is this forever Derek? I can't do this if you're not in this for the long run, I have waited nine years and I am ready to spend every day of the rest of my life with you"

Once again he pressed his lips firmly against hers and stroked his thumb over her hand, "forever and ever Baby Girl, now I've got you, I am never letting you go"

With his smooth words sending rippling sensations down her spine Penelope knew this was it, the moment that they would finally become one, Baby Girl and Hot Stuff, Morgan and Garcia, the long love story that was always meant to happen, and she was ready.

Morgan softly began to kiss her neck as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted torso, Penelope had seen it before but never had she been able to take full advantage of it the way she could now. She ran her hands over his abs, they were so firm yet smooth to the touch, she was so lost in the world of his body that she was unaware that he was taking her jumper off. Suddenly she tensed up as she became self-conscious of him seeing her bare stomach which was usually hidden beneath layers of clothing and tummy contracting knickers. His look of love and of fierce passion did not falter as he stroked her bare abdomen, if anything it intensified. Penelope's fears were soon washed away as in slow, careful movements the rest of their clothes were removed and their bodies moulded together and began to move fluidly together. They both knew it was more than just a physical act but it was fiery explosion of all the love that they had always felt for each other but had hidden behind a barrier of fear, that barrier was now gone forever and their love could be free.

* * *

Twelve chimes of nearby church bells could be heard as Penelope lay against Derek hours later, not having moved from the couch, their bodies still tingling from the new and exciting experience of their contact yet with a seemingly familiar feeling also.

"Merry Christmas angel" Morgan whispered after the last bell rang clear.

"Oh!" Garcia gasped, she had completely forgotten that it was now Christmas Day. Santa had truly answered her Christmas wish this year, not only was she not alone but she finally had her dream of being with the man she loved with him feeling the same way about her as she did about him. She snuggled further into Morgan's chest, "Merry Christmas Hot Stuff" she smiled softly her eyes beginning to droop.

He looked and shook her softly, "hey hey baby as comfy as my big sofa is, I know you would much prefer to wake up on Christmas morning in bed"

"Mmm" reluctantly she opened her eyes again, "you're right" she sighed sitting up before realising her lack of clothes, "Derek, I'm cold"

Morgan glanced over before pulling a blanket from the neighbouring armchair and wrapped it around her shoulders, "there you go, you won't need it in bed though, I'm all the warmth you'll need" he grinned as he began to lead her towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Penelope turned around and picked up the small, blue knitted stocking and hung it tidily in front of the fireplace, "now all the traditions are complete"

He smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back as she stifled a yawn, "come on, you can't be tired for Christmas"

Once she was tucked into bed Garcia instantly knew Morgan was right, once she had snuggled up to him she was toasty warm again as if his body was her own personal radiator. She smiled and closed her eyes tightly, "goodnight beautiful creature, I love you" she sighed.

Derek kissed the top of her soft blonde hair catching the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, "and I love you, more than you could ever know"

With the feeling of pure happiness and love filling her heart Penelope fell straight to sleep in her lover's arms with childhood excitements of Christmas Day dancing around in her head. She may never be able to relive the family Christmas' she once knew but instead she had the hope and anticipation of many more Christmas' with Derek Morgan to come, as he was now her family, and that was their kind of perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Perfect Kind of Christmas**  
**Chapter 10**

A/N - Thank you so much for all your support throughout this fic, your thoughts really mean so much to me. I have another Morcia fic read and waiting which will be uploaded very soon so keep an eye out but until then thank you again!

* * *

There was a certain magic that filled the air on December 25th, every year it builds and builds for weeks as it draws closer and closer and then it enters the heart of every person and fills their day with joy and love.

This magic was felt as Penelope Garcia blinked open her eyes on Christmas morning 2013, initially she smiled at the clarity and realism of the dream she had had the night before. The confession of love, the kissing and even the sex was the most realistic she had ever dreamt before, it made it all the harder to get up and face the reality of her relationship with Derek Morgan.

Her vision still blurry she went to roll over to get her glasses but something was blocking her way, "ow!"

Penelope sat up right and squinted to her side and saw the blurry outline of what looked like the bare torso of Derek Morgan lying beside her. She frowned in confusion as lazily he handed her glasses over, "well that's one hell of a wake up call, do you plan on making that a daily thing?" he smiled rubbing his chest where she had hit him.

As her world became clear she saw that her dream was unfolding around her and suddenly realised that she hadn't been dreaming at all, "last night actually happened?" she asked quietly.

Morgan grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "uh huh and I wouldn't change a moment of it" he placed his index finger under her chin and tilted it upwards, "Merry Christmas Baby Girl" he sang before kissing her softly on the lips.

Garcia's head was still reeling and to add to her confusion it was Christmas Day. Although there were many practicalities she wished to discuss with Morgan, now was not the time, all she wanted was to enjoy every second of this Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you to sugar" she grinned returning the kiss.

He gently stroked a strand of blonde hair out of her face and sighed, "I reckon I must've been really really good this year because Santa gave me exactly what I asked for"

Penelope bit her lip and shrugged, "or you could have just bribed him, that's what I did" she added with a smile.

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "is that so?"

"You didn't think those cookies were for your benefit did you? One year, when I was twelve, I made cookies on Christmas Eve, this was the year I had doubts about Santa's existence, it was a sad time in my childhood. Anyway, I had asked for these brand new pink sparkly shoes with a little heel because obviously I was entering my teenage years and I wanted to feel grown up, my Mom had so no over and over again saying I was too young for them so I wasn't expecting them at all but still I wrote a note to Santa next to the cookies for the shoes. Christmas morning there was a special box right under the tree which had my shoes in them and I learnt then that Santa could be bribed"

He laughed and shook his head, "only you Penelope Garcia could bribe Santa Claus, because he knows that if he upsets you then you are the only person in the world who could track him down"

She beamed up at him, "you've got that right"

Morgan glanced at his watched and realised that the morning was dragging on, "shall we go downstairs and see what else Santa has brought before we start cooking dinner?"

Garcia frowned once more, "Derek I wasn't expecting any presents" she explained worriedly as she had only got him the stocking that she had knitted him the previous evening because they had decided years ago not to exchange gifts.

"Santa always brings presents to everyone on the nice list and you are the nicest person in the world so you will get a present" Morgan explained pulling on a clean pair of black jeans and the Christmas jumper she had forced him to get when they went Christmas shopping with a large, jolly cartoon Santa face on the front. Penelope quickly followed suit taking slightly longer to get dressed but soon after changing into her most special Christmas jumper as it was her Mom's and was hand-knitted by her Grandma she skipped downstairs.

Penelope glanced under the tree and saw that it was bare, she walked into the kitchen and saw Morgan had his red apron on and was already well on his way to prepare a rather large turkey.

She giggled and folded her arms across her chest, "Morgan baby, I'm a vegetarian surely you don't need such a big bird all to yourself!"

He turned around, "you know how much I eat" he grinned wiping his hands on his apron and glanced at his watch again, "right we will do presents very soon just stay in the kitchen please and if you could start prepping some of the vegetables that would be great" he said hastily dashing out of the door.

"But Derek-" she began but he had already left, Garcia knew he was up to something but she couldn't put her finger on what it was yet, little did he know of the plan she had of her own.

Whilst she washed, peeled and chopped what seemed like endless amounts of potatoes and carrots Garcia watched the time tick by until it was almost twelve o'clock with only the cheery playlist of Christmas songs in the background to distract her. When she used to have Christmas with Kevin although it was nice she had to admit that they always ate rather early because they didn't have anything else to do. Penelope shook away the boring Christmas' that she had endured with the man that was not right for her and had to keep reminding herself that this year it was being spent with the one she loved and the one who loved her.

When Morgan returned he had a large grin on his face, "sorry about that beautiful" he sang wrapping his arms around her waist, "it's time for your present now" and from behind his back he pulled out the exquisitely wrapped gift that Penelope had assumed was for Savannah.

"Oh!" she exclaimed carefully pulling the red ribbon off and lifting the lid off the box, inside was a smaller deep purple velvet box, she held it in her hands and opened it slowly. She gave a small gasp as it sitting within the soft lilac bedding sat an oval, silver locket with tiny flowers over the front, turning it over she saw that the words _'A Perfect Kind of Christmas' _were inscribed on the back. Penelope assumed that it was referring to the Christmas that they were having at the moment but once she opened the locket there was her favourite black and white photo of her and her Mom on the beach in California when she was only young. Tears ran down her face as she realised that Morgan had done this for her after hearing the story of her perfect kind of Christmas with her mother when she was five years old.

"I know how much you miss your parents, especially your Mom and after the story you told me about your first Christmas I wanted to give you something that meant you could physically keep her with you all the time. You're also lucky I have a friend who does engraving at short notice" he added with a smile.

"It is absolutely beautiful Derek, thank you" she cried softly throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's alright" he said running his fingers down her back, "here, let me put it on you" he brushed her hair to one side as he hooked the locket around the back of her neck, she turned to face him, it was the perfect length, "stunning" he smiled, "that's not all your present though, close your eyes"

Morgan placed his hands over her eyes and began to lead her out of the kitchen, "no Derek this isn't funny, the locket was already too much, please no more"

"You'll thank me for this, I have got exactly what you wanted" he said as they came to a stop, "ok, Penelope Garcia, this is your Christmas"

Penelope gasped as Morgan removed his hands and revealed that his dining room was filled with people, sitting around his table was J.J., Will, Henry, Mrs Jareau, Hotch, Jack and Rossi, "oh my goodness what you are you guys doing here?" she exclaimed rushing over to hug her best friend.

"When Morgan told us that you were going to be alone on Christmas then the only thing to do was to come and join you! I can't believe you didn't tell us Garcia, we're your family" J.J. cried.

She shrugged, "thank you all so much, it means more than I can say" she said genuinely taking Morgan's hand.

Rossi raised his eyebrows at Hotch knowingly, "Reid couldn't leave his Mom in Las Vegas and Blake is in Boston with James otherwise they would have been here too"

"Shouldn't you be hosting your family Rossi?" Penelope asked.

He tell his hands up, "when I learnt how many of them wanted to come I had to call the whole thing off, it was a bad idea to begin with"

Everyone soon filtered off into the kitchen to lend a hand with the dinner, by mid-afternoon the turkey was cooked to perfection as were the vegetables. Once the table was laid and everyone was sat comfortably around it Morgan stood up and raised his glass, "I would like to say a few words to thank everyone for coming today and for helping with all this delicious food, to Penelope for being the best Christmas present I could ever ask for and to the family and friends who couldn't be here with us today"

All other glasses were raised when there was a knock at the door, Morgan frowned and placed his glass on the table and went to answer the door. His mouth fell open in complete shock as he pulled the door open, "Merry Christmas Baby!" there in the doorway stood his Momma, two sisters and a tall man who he could only guess was Sarah's new boyfriend Lawrence.

"Momma! What are you doing here?" he cried pulling her into a tight embrace.

She sighed, "you didn't think I was going to spend Christmas without my boy, did you? Anyway Penelope invited us" she explained taking her coat off, "oh it is freezing outside, we were lucky to get a flight with the storm yesterday! Mm I smell turkey, this is Lawrence by the way Derek, Sarah's boyfriend" Morgan gave him a courteous nod after greeting both of his sisters with large hugs.

Morgan followed them into the dining room and whilst they were greeting the rest of the table he crouched down beside Garcia's chair, "you did this?" he whispered.

"I know you Derek Morgan and I know how excited you get to go home to see your family so as I was the one keeping you here I thought it was only right that I invite them for Christmas, and besides it finally gives me a chance to meet Momma Morgan" she smiled.

He grinned at her and stood up, "Mom" he called, "come here, I want you to meet the love of my life, Penelope Garcia"

Garcia's cheeks went a violent shade of red which matched the Christmas table cloth as the BAU team cheered loudly, it was obviously that they had been waiting for this day for a long time. Fran Morgan beamed as she walked across the room, "Penelope dear you don't know how long I've waited to meet you and for him to finally see what I've always known, that you have always been the only one for him" she smiled hugging her tightly.

Fran then preceded on taking the chair on the other side of Garcia at the table as more chairs were brought in for the Morgan. It was finally time to eat, complete with various coloured Christmas cracker paper hats on everyone's heads. As Fran chatted rapidly into her ear Penelope looked around the table, it was the Christmas she had always wanted since her parents died, to have a large Christmas with the people she loved.

She turned to Morgan and squeezed his hand under the table, "thank you, for everything" she whispered.

He looked at the scene too and kissed her hand softly, "and here's to many more like this"


End file.
